


Hello

by Reylink



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, for Nerf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylink/pseuds/Reylink
Kudos: 6





	Hello

a family of words, points and hyphens, a custom color that we share

present, we’re remote :(  
faceless, you’ve met!

a choice one made once, a choice once made makes us one.

i love you <3  
goodnight!

if you write my name, who will hear it? did you tell them?

do i know you?  
i remember that!

did you forget Him during that Time? He has Her, and we built them into more.

one, two, three-  
fifty, seventy-five, more!

in one house he created, from overflowing prose and a muse that could not be solitary

thank you :)  
welcome home!


End file.
